A Passion Unknown
by Mega sonic fan
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles have been best friends a long time. Both secretly admit to having feelings for the other, but it would take an outside force for them to finally come to the truth with each other. Sonuckles SonicXKnuckles and rated M for later.
1. Crossing my mind

Chapter 1

((A.N.: my second fanfiction, but I really consider it a rewrite of my first .. anyways, I own NONE of the Sonic characters, as they belong to SEGA. Don't forget to review and comment!))

Chapter 1

Crossing my mind

Bored. That's all that could describe the entire day at Sonic's house. His mind would wander throughout the long hours, usually interrupted by a large bang in Tail's workshop. Although he didn't fully understand why, he had had his mind on Knuckles for a while now.

_Hm? Why Knuckles, of all people? _With nothing else to do, Sonic began trying to work out his thoughts when a loud explosion emanated from Tails workshop. With his train of thought lost, he descended to the workshop in slight worry for Tails.

"Tails! You all right?" Sonic called down the small flight of stairs.

"Yeah" Tails replied a little shaky. "I'm fine. The X-Tornado just backfired, that's all."

"Alright. I'm going to go give our red echidna friend a visit." Sonic said, letting his thoughts flow out. He had no idea why he would want to go there, but something told him it would be a good idea to head that way. Plus he might find something entertaining up there on Angel Island.

Tails paused for a moment. "Okay. How come?" Tails responded curiously.

Sonic pondered of an answer. "No reason, really. Not much happening here anyway."

Tails appeared around the small curve in the staircase. "I'll see you later, then." Sonic left as Tails finished his sentence. _What does Sonic want so badly up at Angel Island?_ Tails thought about it for a moment, then shrugged it off as Sonic's unpredictable nature.

-o-

Sonic darted through city streets, passing by pedestrians at flashing speed. His mind was once again on the topic of Knuckles, deciphering his thoughts as to why he had a sudden need to see the ruby echidna. _What is it that makes me want to see him so badly? It's not like we've ever been that close… But then again that could be the reason._ Sonic soon found himself at the mystic ruins, heading to the warp zone up to Angel Island. The feeling of being teleported from place to place sheared through his insides. It was never a good feeling, similar to being dropped off the climax hill of a roller coaster, except included a piercing sense that hit you in the chest.

He found himself standing in a small ruined Gazebo, looking over a field with small patches of clouds hovering over the tall, unattended grass. Mountains were visible in the background, as well as an emerald glow radiating from somewhere behind a hill. This is where his destination was. Zooming through the rolling hills, he came upon a large area of ruined echidna temples and dwellings. In the center of it was Knuckles the Echidna, guarding his bright treasure with an argent expression. Sonic decided a stealth attack was necessary for this 'mission'.

Although Sonic was not the best of hiders, Knuckles wasn't the best of Finders. Stalking up on the echidna, he leaped onto a small pillar near the Master Emerald. Jumping down next to Knuckles, Sonic inched forward until his face was inches from his right.

"Hey Knuckle-head." Sonic said rather loudly. He watched as Knuckles jolted up from his sitting position and nearly tripped backwards over the steps leading to the master emerald.

"What the he- What do you want, Sonic?" Knuckles voice went from a playful tone to a serious one as he saw the burst of blue.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see what I could to make your day more miserable." Sonic donned a devious smile.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and grumbled. "I should have guessed."

Sonic simply smiled at him with squinted eyes. "So how's guarding that huge gem of yours been going? No Rouge trouble?" Sonic said with false concern.

"She pretty much gave up on the emerald. Heh, she's more into hunting _me _than gems." Sonic felt his heart sink slightly at the mention of Rouge. What was going on with him today? He usually didn't feel this way around Knuckles.

"Are you hunting back?" Sonic asked with a teasing shove.

"No, there's actually been someone else on my mind."

"Really? Might I ask who?" Sonic had always thought Rouge and Knuckles were meant for each other, so he was very surprised when Knuckles said there was another he was looking at.

"C'mon, let's go over to my place. It's right around the corner of that ridge." Knuckles swapped subjects. Sonic stood puzzled for a moment as Knuckles walked away.

"That didn't answer my question!" He called. Knuckles tried to act like he didn't hear him, but it was obvious he ignored the call.

Both walked into the doorway of a small but rather lavish house. The first sight that greeted them was a full entertainment center and a stereo to its right.

"Wow Knux, how do you afford all this?" Sonic stared agape at the wide selection of music on a rack.

"My duty is to guard the master emerald; you don't think my family would leave me hanging with such an important task, do you?" Knuckles leaped onto the sofa and flicked the TV on to a random channel.

Sonic remained in the doorway, standing with a confused expression on his face. Knuckles turned to him and saw his puzzled glare fixed on him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sonic replied and sat down next to him. He wasn't sure what he was watching, but he quickly got entwined in the Cinematic expertise of it.

-o-

Sonic's eyes were heavy with sleep. Whatever movie premier that had been aired was pretty long. He looked away from the credits rolling up on the screen to the clock, which clearly read Nine O'clock. Had he really been there that long? Either way, he was too tired to run back to Station Square, but he really didn't have much of any options.

"Hey Knuckles, I -" He cut off his own words after looking at Knuckles sleeping on the arm of the couch, Dreadlocks in every which way. Sonic smiled, and promptly slapped him across the face.

Knuckles jolted from his apparently pleasant slumber, placing a hand over his cheek. "Wha…?" He wasn't even fully aware he was awake yet.

"Have a nice nap?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

Knuckles glared at him for the rude awakening. "And you really sat through that boring movie for almost three hours?"

"Aww, you just have no taste." Sonic teased. "On a more serious note, I've still got to get home and I _really_ don't want to run back this late."

"You could spend the night here." Knuckles suggested quickly.

Sonic tilted his head. "Wasn't planning on staying over, I don't have anything to sleep on. Not that I mind sleeping on the couch."

"Then are you staying?" Knuckles responded rather fast again.

"No need to get rushed!" Sonic popped back. "Yeah, I guess. I'm too tired to start heading all the way back to Station Square. And I hate warping." Sonic yawned out the last parts of his sentence.

"Well if that's settled, then I'm going to bed. Don't turn on anything loud, keep out of my bedroom, and keep it down."

"Right, right." Sonic blindly replied and laid back on the couch. He listened as Knuckles locked himself up in his bedroom. "Cool, fridge raid." Sonic smiled slyly to himself and tiptoed to the freezer.

A wave of cold air rushed across his legs as he opened the refrigerator door. And what a surprise. Three bowls of grapes and a whole bunch of healthy drinks. _Damn Knux, you're a grape whore AND a health nut. _Finding nothing that even sounded like it tasted good, he left his post in the kitchen and headed back to the living room. He reached for the stereo out of second nature, and then mentally slapped himself for being so careless.

Now standing in the center of the room, he scanned around for something to keep him occupied, which was nothing more than a lot of books and the TV. Sighing, he grabbed a nearby comforter and laid down onto the sofa once again, flicking through channels on TV.

His mind began to wander again. Why was Knuckles so hospitable today, he just realized. On all his past visits he'd been antsy and anxious simply because Sonic was nearby. Maybe he'd been visited in a dream by the ghost of Emerald-past. Sonic chuckled softly to himself as he concocted this theory.

It had just hit him that Tails didn't know he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. In an act of laziness (and protection of his ears, many backfires and ear ringing explosions emanated from Tails' tinker town) he simply sent him a text message that he was staying the night at Knuckles rather than coming home late.

Now with the bigger of necessities out of the way, Sonic preceded to look through the channels until something caught his eye. Being way up in the sky, Knuckles received MANY different stations and channels, although most of these were shopping networks and Shows in foreign languages.

He put down the remote upon finding something that sounded interesting, but either way, the Sands of slumber soon found their way on top of his eyelids.

((ahh, end of the first chapter. I'm rather pleased how this went; looking back over it feels like a literary work of art! But I digress, Rate and review! It's not perfect and its up to you to make it better! ))


	2. Of mystery gifts and hidden desire

Chapter 2

((A.N. this one is coming out really nicely; five favorites in just three days!! o.O anyhow, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!))

Chapter 2

Of Mystery Gifts and Hidden Desire

Sonic awoke with a groan to the Sun's rays radiating through the window and onto his face. The first thing he noticed was the sound of sizzling in the kitchen, and the smell of pancakes drifted gently across his nostrils.

He arose from his makeshift bed and strode into the kitchen, where he saw Knuckles in front of a stove making breakfast.

"Morning." Knuckles said as Sonic walked in.

Sonic said something back, or at least he tried to, as it came out as a garbled murmur.

Only a few minutes later, he was greeted by a plate of fluffy pancakes covered in syrup. Sonic quickly began devouring them; his stomach was empty from Knuckles' lack of quick food from the night before.

"So how have things been going down at station square? Any trouble with Eggman?" Knuckles said as he sat down in front of Sonic.

"Nah he's kind of laid off his world domination thing. We haven't seen him in a long time." Sonic groggily replied.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" Knuckles chuckled. Sonic shook his head in response. "Does Tails know you're here?"

"Well, I sent him a text message last night, but he always forgets to keep his cell phone charged, so it's nearly always off."

"I see." There was a pause in the conversation. "Well when are you heading back?"

"Probably in about an hour or so." Sonic had already nearly finished his breakfast.

"Leaving so soon?" Knuckles titled his head.

"Soon? I spent the night, Knuckles. A usual visit to a friend for me lasts about 20 minutes."

"Erm- yeah." Knuckles sounded uneasy.

Sonic raised a brow at him. "Something wrong?"

_Great, now I sound like a complete dweeb. I Might as well just have said 'Hey Sonic, I'm in love with you.' _ Knuckles Hard-on-himself personality echoed through his head.

Sonic saw a blush spread across Knuckles face. Seeing the advantage, he found the urge for some well needed satire. He waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? I asked you something! What, too flattered by my good looks to reply?" Sonic finished with a devious smile.

"What?! No! You're just assuming things." Knuckles replied, his temper kicking up.

"What happened to your usual insults? I can see that blush getting bigger!" Sonic laughed.

"Maybe letting you come over here was a bad idea!" Knuckles yelled.

"I was just about to leave anyways."

"Maybe you should!"

"See ya, then!" Sonic ran out the door with a wave.

Knuckles was exploding with anger, but couldn't suppress a smile for some reason. He left the argument actually feeling happier than he first did, but denial kept the display hidden.

-o-

Sonic had taken his time getting back home. He'd rather not go back to the sheer boredom of being confined within a small box. So he did what he usually did when he was blank minded; run. Zipping past traffic and pedestrians alike, he once again tried to identify the feelings he felt whenever he was around Knuckles. _I can't actually be… in LOVE with him, could I? I mean, he's another guy! MALE! _Sonic was listening to himself talk an imaginary conversation, and when he awoke from his trance, he could barely stop himself from colliding with a familiar green hedgehog.

"Whoa, I wonder when the bottoms of your shoes will tear out from all that sliding." Manic commented as Sonic skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Manic! Long time no see!"

"So what's happening? Eggman still giving you trouble?" Manic's voice was deeper and a little scratchier since Sonic last saw him.

"Nah, not really," Sonic began, "He's kinda laid off of his world domination plan for a while now… but then again that could just be a prelude to a world of trouble." Manic simply nodded in response. "So where's Sonia?"

"She's back at home, doing the paperwork for the band… She's a lot more distant and darker since you left; she really misses you on stage."

Sonic donned an apologetic expression. "Tell her I'm sorry, but singing isn't my thing anymore." Once again, Manic simply nodded.

"What's Tails been doing? Last I saw him he was only about seven years old."

"Really been that long, huh?" Sonic paused. "He's been going through his pre-teen 'avoid-the-sun-at-all-costs' phase; he stays cooped up with his machinery all day, every day." There was silence between them except for the rumbling of cars and the chatter of people around them. "Anyway, what brings you up to station square?"

"Actually, I was coming up to talk to you."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. ((A.N. Well, what WOULD be an eyebrow…)) "Couldn't you just call me up on the phone? It's A lot easier than driving all the way down here." Sonic questioned.

Manic chuckled. "I would have, but it's been so long, and conversations over the phone just seem to lose their quality, ya'know?" Sonic didn't talk on the phone much, so he didn't fully understand it, but nodded anyway.

Sonic then thought of something. Maybe Manic could tell him about why he was feeling strange around Knuckles. But he wasn't sure if he was willing to ask; Manic seemed like the kind that would just laugh and throw a judgmental comment in his face. On the other hand, Manic was just the person to ask about getting someone onto you; he's the only person Sonic knows who has 'Love-luck'. Summoning all the courage in him, he began.

"Manic, I need to ask you something." Sonic said, trying to suppress a blush.

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh- there's kind of someone… that I ... uh…" Sonic paused for a second. "There's someone that I sort of wanna ask out on… a date… but I don't know how to ask. I've never been in this situation before." Sonic was nearly shaking with nervousness. He'd never been a romance-seeking hedgehog!

"Well, what's their name?" Manic calmly replied.

The use of 'their' and not 'her' made a crossfire in Sonic's mind, and he instantly shot out the name that horrified him as the words left his lips. "Knuckles."

"Well, maybe- wait, Knuckles? Like, the echidna? That's a guy, if you didn't notice…" Manic looked puzzled.

"Well, you see, I didn't mean to say Knuckles I uh… got confused…" Sonic began an impromptu explanation, which was getting worse as Manic began to work out the kinks, giving him some slight smiles before breaking into full on laughter.

"C'mon, Sonic! No one forgets their Girlfriends name that easy! Face it; you're straight as a circle!" Manic managed to get a few words out between giggles.

Sonic went from embarrassed to frustrated. "Hey, go ahead and think what you want, but I do need some help here." Sonic said from behind his teeth.

Manic finished off a few good laughs before turning serious. "Well, I'm no good with charming _guys, _but I'll see." Manic paused, then smiled and said, "I knew it all along, you were a Richard Simmons!"

"Shut up!" Sonic glared at him. "So what did you have in mind, anyway?"

Manic put a finger to his chin. "Well, it sounds a bit generic and uncreative, but maybe you should get… HIM a bouquet? There's a flower shop right down the street that I saw when I was coming up here."

"Well, you know more than I do…" Sonic motioned his hand in the direction of the shop. "Lead the way." Sonic rather fathomed the idea of going to a gardening store; they always made him feel vulnerable to a certain pink-furred girl.

"Hey, back at that comment you said about you thought I was gay all along… what made you think that?" Sonic asked.

"Well you never liked any women on Mobius, did you?" Manic put his hands behind his head.

"There was Sally!" Sonic corrected.

Manic chuckled. "If you liked her that way, you did a damn good job of hiding your emotion." Manic pushed open the door to the flower shop, incurring a jingling from above it. "Well, in you go!" He stood to the side, allowing Sonic to step in.

"I don't know anything about what to get! You're helping." Sonic complained as he walked by him.

"Sure, sure." Manic followed Sonic inside. "So try and put a lot of blue flowers in it, that way if he feels the same way about you, he'll instantly think of you're blue fur!" Manic commented quietly.

Sonic grabbed a bunch of different blue colored blossoms, making sure to mix in some different ones ranging from daffodils to forget-me-nots.

"Kinda looks like a jumbled mess to me, but then again I doubt Knuckles knows too much about floral designs." Manic stated while examining the bouquet.

Sonic and Manic both walked to the cash register, with Sonic shamefully holding the arrangement of flowers and placing it on the counter.

"So are those for that Amy girl who's always hanging around you?" The cashier asked. Sonic mentally cursed his renown amongst station square.

"Well, no, they're for uh…" Sonic was getting ready to make up a name, when two pink arms wrapped around his waist, and his darkest, most dreadful fears all rushed into him as a horribly annoying high pitched and loud voice echoed through the small shop.

"Ohhh, were those for me, Sonic-kun?" Amy practically screamed her question. Sonic, doing the first reasonable action that came to mind, grabbed the bouquet and shoved it into Manic's hands.

"Nopehesbuyingemnotme." Sonic's words flowed out in an illegible plethora.

Amy tilted her head. "What?"

"I said," Sonic began, "He's buying them, not me!" Sonic spaced each word as though he was talking to someone who didn't understand English.

"Oh…" Amy looked away in disappointment. "I was just coming here to get some flowers to help Cream with her garden, but I guess I can go to the next store down…" Amy trailed off, slowly walking towards the door, head hanging low.

Manic turned towards Sonic, watching Amy glumly saunter away. "Man, she takes things too seriously." He commented. "Anyways, I need you to go ahead and write something on here that sounds convincing." Manic handed Sonic a blank green card between two fingers. Sonic took it and quickly wrote something meaningful onto it, before fastening it to the bouquet with a small white ribbon.

"That'll do."

"So, to Angel Island, then?" Manic motioned in the general directing of the island.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic quietly agreed.

-o-

Upon arrival at the shrine of the master emerald, a blotch of red stood out above all else. Sonic and Manic both were hoping he didn't notice them as they crept behind the shrine. However, on closer inspection, it was deemed that he was snoozing against the ruinous altar.

"Here, go set it in his lap and wake him up, then get back and out of sight" Manic whispered. Sonic sent him a glare as he tiptoed to Knuckles back, bouquet in hand.

Ever so gently, Sonic delicately laid the flowers onto Knuckles lap, and nearly shit himself when Knuckles shifted slightly in his sleep. He glanced back at Manic, who was giggling, of course. He scowled at him, and returned to his task at hand. In his movement, Knuckles had pushed the bouquet off his lap. Sonic carefully replaced it on Knuckles' lap, and mustering his courage again, tapped Knuckles on the shoulder and darted back to Manic.

Knuckles awoke to something on his shoulder, before noticing a clumsily arranged assortment of flora place on his lap, complete with a card. Simply by examining the dominant colors of blue and yellow, his heart raced faster in anticipation to read the signature. Untying the ribbon, he opened the emerald card, and read:

"Ever since I met you, Knuckles, I've always had a sort of attraction to you. I'd always thought it forbidden love, something I could only dream of having. But now I make my move, hoping for you to return my affection.

Love,"

No signature. Although Knuckles had a pretty good idea on who wrote it, he still had wished for that beautiful name in cursive written on the bottom of the card. His heart fluttered, knowing now that Sonic felt how he did about him. Of course, their next meeting would be awkward, Knuckles was still trying to get over his sudden sexuality change. His glee turned to nervousness as he began to picture the meeting. He was frantically searching for Sonic somewhere in the vicinity, thinking he had already dashed off.

And to his surprise, he turned around a corner of ruins and ran into that same Azure furred hedgehog.

"I- Wha- you- eh- what are you doing here?" Knuckles stuttered out.

"I uh… was coming to…" Sonic trailed off "I was coming to say hi…?" Sonic scripted a quick explanation. Trying to act oblivious to the fact that he gave Knuckles the bouquet, he asked a simple question. "W-who gave you that?"

Knuckles had just noticed Manic slyly smiling in the backdrop, who waved, and knuckles reluctantly waved back. "Uh… there's no signature."

"Oh, um… any idea who it could be?" Sonic asked, Manic beginning to get agitated on how slow this was going.

"Er- no, not really…"

"Well, um… hi… uh… see you later…?" Sonic needed to get out as fast as possible. However, Manic wasn't going to let him leave.

"Well for god's sake!" Manic yelled.

Sonic's next thought was the feeling of Manic's hand on the back of his head, and he saw he had grabbed Knuckles too. After that, there was simply the feeling of Sonic and Knuckles lips pressing together, forced by the devious emerald hedgehog. Both were surprised, and gagged a little, before they finally realized that they had entered their dream, and both soon were caught in the ecstasy of their kiss.

((Ahh, finally. Took me a while to get that one out! My computer crashed and my internet went down… ugh. Anyhow, please Rate and Review!! I feel very good about how this chapter came out!  Sonic Yaoi Forever!! 3))


	3. Forever

((…oh poo. No excuses this time, I just didn't feel like writing for a while now. But you still love me don't you? I give thanks to Aevi allen poe (I hope I spelled that right…) for inspiration, as she finally updated Punch drunk love, and I suggest it. Lemon warning for that fic o.O anyways, you're all itching to get your hands on this next chapter, so I'll let you begin your yaoi masturba—I mean, uh, reading. D: we might also see the return of a character that theoretically shouldn't exist anymore… ';..;' is the only hint I'm giving!! Now shoo!))

Forever

After they finished with their long, drawn out kissing, both stared into the others eyes, seeing a whole new person within their brightly colored irises.

Knuckles smiled slightly. "Liar."

"What?" Sonic said, confused at the sudden change in emotion.

"You played stupid just then. Obviously, you got me those flowers." Knuckles placed an arm around the blue hedgehog's waist and pulled him slightly closer.

Sonic grinned. "So are you, Knuckles 'Oh-I'm-clueless-where-these-came-from' Echidna."

"…Touché."

"I guess my job's finished then?" Manic was standing against the altar, twiddling with one of his drumsticks.

Sonic was about to say something, but not before Knuckles could speak first. "Sonic…?"

"Well, he kind of had the idea for the flowers in the first place… you're the first person I've ever felt intimate towards, so I didn't know where to start." Sonic felt a blush creep across his cheeks, not that Knuckles could see it under the peach fur on his face.

Sonic leaned closer to Knuckles in an enveloping embrace, and Knuckles returned the gesture. "Thanks, Manic." The echidna whispered, and then returned to savoring in the scent of the hedgehog.

Manic diverted his gaze, feeling out of place and a bit strange in the presence of the male lovers.

"So anywhere you want to go, Sonic?" Knuckles spoke softly.

"Why do we have to go somewhere…?"

"Well we don't really, if you want our first date to be at the emerald's altar…"

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" Sonic stopped to think about his options. "There's a park down in station square that I visit often, and it's really nice this time of day."

Knuckles smiled. "Then lead the way."

"Are you two done with me? 'Cause I'm going to rent out a hotel room or something. I still have people to see." Manic interrupted the serenity and mood of the scene.

"Um…. I guess so." Sonic broke the embrace with Knuckles, and turned to say a quick goodbye to his brother. "See ya later, bro." Sonic gave a warm smile to Manic, before giving him a friendly hug. "And thanks again." He said in a lower tone.

"Y'know, I'm still going to be in town, you don't have to get to the big mushy goodbye just yet." Manic pushed away from Sonic.

Sonic stepped back and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess the walk to the hotel wouldn't take me but a few minutes, huh?" Sonic paused, and a moment of silence filled the gap. "Hey, maybe you should bring the band up here sometime. I haven't seen you guys on stage since…." Sonic thought for a moment. "Since we were back on Mobius! Wow, it _has _been a while. Who is your new guitarist and lead vocals?"

"We actually got three new members, we added a bass guitar, a lead guitar, and a singer. You'd be surprised at how few hedgehogs there are that can play and sing at the same time." Manic shrugged. "The new singer is a guy named Sagaku, and our guitarists are Kyuui and Kaosu."

Knuckles approached from behind Sonic and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. "Aww, I feel so left out." He teased.

"You can join in at any time, Knuckles." Sonic responded. Knuckles rolled his eyes and began listening in.

"I'll ask Sonia about bringing them all up here. The new guys are all eager to meet you, since the band is still named Sonic Underground." Manic snickered. "I guess I'll let you two get down to business. See ya!"

Sonic glared at him for the innuendo in his word choice, but deemed it unintentional. "See you later, bro!" Sonic waved as Manic walked off towards the warp zone from Angel Island.

"So you said its nice this time of _day._ How do you suppose we get to Station Square before nightfall?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic gave him a look of disappointment. "Who do you think you're standing next to?"

"You can't mean… I'm going to… you want me to ride on your _back?_" Knuckles gawked for a few moments before Sonic spoke up.

"Sure do! Not only is it the only way to get there in time, but you've never gone at my speed, have you?" Sonic turned around and bent over slightly. "Hop on, Knux."

Knuckles was still wondering if he should set his life in the hands of a speed crazed hedgehog, taking a step forward, then backwards in reluctance. "Well if I say no, you're going to force me one way or another, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Knuckles took a deep breath, and then climbed onto the hedgehog's back.

Sonic grunted when Knuckles got on. "Damn, Knux, you're heavier than I thought."

"It's all muscle mass." Knuckles grinned.

"Sure, sure." Sonic replied sarcastically. "Who knows what you're hiding under all that matted fur?"

"Shutup and run." Knuckles bopped him on the back of the head teasingly.

Sonic laughed. "Okay then, but remember, you asked for it." Sonic began slower than usual, the added weight slowing down his acceleration. Eventually he was going about highway speeds across the open grassland of the Island, making sure to zoom by Manic on his way to the warp zone. Looking back, he could see his brother laughing and placing his face against his palm.

Almost to the warp zone, Sonic sped up as fast as he could to give Knuckles a jolt.

"OH-H-H SH-SH-SH-III-T-T-T" His voice was very choppy and vibrated due to the quick, short steps Sonic was taking. He had his face pressed into Sonic's quills, hanging onto the hedgehog's peach-colored chest for dear life.

Sonic looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Knuckles had his eyes closed and teeth clenched in the reluctant fear he was feeling. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him showing a less masculine side, and the dreadlocks in every direction only added to the humor. "Hey Knux, how are ya hanging?" Sonic managed to say in between laughs.

"F-F-U—" his sentence was cut short as Sonic hit the warp barrier, and the strange feelings of being sent across a gap dimension set in on both of them. Both were spat out of the warp world onto the ancient stones of the mystic ruins, Knuckles being somewhat dismayed. "You better not put me through that again." He warned.

"If you're clingy, you might as well get used to it." Sonic got up and brushed himself off, before pulling knuckles to his feet (who, to Sonic's surprise, was wobbling from shaky knees.) "C'mon, it'll be dark soon and we'll miss it!" Sonic pulled Knuckles along, this time at a slower speed.

"What's the big rush?" Knuckles stumbled behind Sonic as he was dragged to an unknown location.

"I see this spot every evening." Sonic paused for a moment. "I just haven't ever shown it to anyone else, that's all."

After a few anxious minutes passed, they arrived at a dead end road, where Sonic led Knuckles underneath a few dozen trees. They then were greeted by the red-orange warmth of the sun, along with another wondrous view.

It took Knuckles a few seconds to comprehend the beauty of the natural wonder in from of him. There was Angel Island, floating high above the ocean, bordered by two very large mountains on either side of the coastline. A steep incline in the ground led down below to a delta, where the nearby river emptied into the sea. Just above the glimmering waters, the sun was positioned right in the center of it all.

"Wow…" Knuckle's eyes widened with awe. "Looks like a postcard or something."

"You see why I was in such a rush? Not ten minutes from now and you wont see the sun's rays anymore."

"Yeah." He sat down, followed by the blue hedgehog. Both sat there in silence for a few minutes until Sonic spoke up.

"So anyways, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Sonic looked down at the ground with obvious nervousness.

"Sure." Knuckles replied, picking up on his newfound partner's distress. "Fire away."

Sonic worded his question for a moment. "Well, first off, how long have you… y'know… known you were gay for me?"

Knuckles kept his eyes fixed on the natural marvel. "It's been a while, and even longer still if you count the times I was debating my sexuality." He shifted his position, putting his weight onto his arm closest to sonic. "When we first became friends, after we recovered the master emerald from Eggman for the first time, you had seemed like a pretty nice guy to hang around. The more I was around you, the more I could sense that feeling rising. I had started to reject myself for feeling that way towards another guy, hence why I was always such a hothead to you and the others." Knuckles turned his head to face Sonic. "What about you?"

"Well, I've always known I didn't like girls, with the exception of Sally…" His facial expressions sagged a bit with nostalgia, remembering his times on Mobius. "But I had never really looked for anyone to be… intimate… with. Heh, I always thought they'd just slow me down." He glanced toward the echidna with a small smile.

"You never even considered Amy?"

"That's different. I've always thought of her as more of a sister to me than anything else, really." Sonic laughed. "And I just said that I've been well aware of my sexuality since we left Mobius."

Only half of the sun was still visible over the horizon. Sonic curled up into a loose ball, with his armed wrapped around his feet, to shield himself from the slight chill that hung in the air. "So moving on…" Sonic thought about the next question. "What made me so… _appealing_ to you? I've come across a few girls who found me attractive, but I can't see what makes me such a romantic fantasy."

"Other than saving each of their lives like 5 times each? I'd say that sounds pretty dreamy. Oh, and saving the world multiple times is a big bonus as well." Both let out a short laugh. "But seriously," Knuckles said, "I've just always thought you were an enjoyable person to be with." He hesitated, feeling slightly flirtatious. "And you're cute as all hell." That made Sonic turn red as an apple.

"Aww, you're getting all mushy with me now."

"Only because its true and you know it." Knuckles gave a seductive glare towards the hedgehog.

Sonic returned a content grin, and placed his hand on top of Knuckles'. Sonic scooted closer, so he could lean against Knuckles' shoulder. However, the scarlet echidna had a different idea. He leaned slowly in, making a move on Sonic. The hedgehog caught on, and started to fall back into the feeling of true intimacy…

A sudden feeling of nausea overwhelmed Sonic. He noticed the iciness in the air, and that the sun was no longer visible, save for an orange glow from beneath the horizon. He scooted back and clutched his stomach.

Knuckles didn't catch on immediately. "Okay, so you can kiss me for five minutes in front of your brother, but you can't even make contact when we're all alone."

"No… its not that…" Sonic replied with clenched teeth.

"Sonic…?" Knuckles was now very worried. "Sonic, what's wrong?" He stood up and held Sonic from behind.

Sonic was now beginning to see sparkles in his vision, and a feeling that something was trying to free itself from him. He stared up into the sky, and observed that there was no moon, either.

"Sonic? Sonic! I'm going to get help!"

"No… don't…" Sonic gasped and let out a scream; well, what began as a scream, and morphed into a roar. After letting his bellowing go on for a while, he was able to stand, and he felt normal again… save for a feeling of shagginess all over himself. A dark realization came over him at that moment. "What…? How can this happen_ now?_" The expression on Knuckles face confirmed his fears.

"Good God, Sonic…" Was all Knuckles managed to say while looking onto Sonic's strange new visage.

Sonic looked himself over, recognizing the bulky arms, the long, fluffy fur, and the patch of white fur on his torso. His gloves were gone, too, shredded during the transformation. He gave a sorry expression to Knuckles. "Don't worry, thish ishn't the firsht time thish hash happened." He would never get used to talking with fangs.

Knuckles donned a puzzled look, silently asking for an explanation.

"I'll give you the full story later, but don't worry right now. I should be fine, though I'll have Tails look into finding the reason." He adjusted his speaking to fit his new oral configuration, though the mistakes were still discernable. "So, where were we?" He continued on their romantic scene, trying to make things return to normal. He leaned in once more, aiming for Knuckles' soft lips.

Knuckles started backing away, unable to see Sonic in this new creature. However, he suppressed his caution and leaned forward with heavy eyelids.

They once again were lost in each other, enjoying every moment, every new sensation of the other. Knuckles was a little caution around Sonic's teeth, since they now were pointed and sharp. Sonic reached around Knuckles' waist, pulling him closer. The echidna gladly obeyed, wrapping his arms around the werehog's broad shoulders. Sonic pulled himself out of the kiss, staring deep into Knuckles' amethyst eyes. Letting out a small sigh of satisfaction, Sonic traced the inside portion of Knuckles' thigh, gliding his finger ever closer to that one spot…

Knuckles abruptly put a hand on top of Sonic's, blocking him from going any further. "No… Not yet, at least." Sonic stared blankly for a few seconds, then let his arm fall from the echidna's waist.

"It's alright, I understand." Sonic took hold of Knuckles' hand, curling his arm around the marsupial's. "It's dark, its cold, its late, and I'm hungry. Let's get back to my place." Sonic tugged Knuckles along.

"Sure thing." Knuckles tightened his grip around the werehog's oversized hand. "Hey Sonic?" Knuckles asked, a little nervousness echoing in his voice.

"Yeah?" Sonic stopped and turned his head to face Knuckles.

"…Forever?" Knuckles looked down, blushing.

Sonic thought for a moment on what he meant, but picked up shortly. "Forever." They walked hand in hand back to the road, enjoying the silent company of the other.

((FINALLY. T'was cute, very cute. And I had you going. NO LEMON FOR YOU! Oh, and this isn't the end, not nearly. I've got a whole plot set out for this fic. Yup. Anyways, I'm filled with holy inspiration, next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long.))


	4. Unorthodox

((Tada! Chapter 4 now, and we're off with more mushy red-n'-blue romance. And read my profile, it has some important info regarding the next few chapters in there. VERY important, but alas I cannot bring myself to write it here. *blush* Also, to anyone who disagrees with the introduction of Sonic the Werehog, please understand that it will make more sense as the plot unravels. AND HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY, KNUCKLES! (as of February 2nd, 2009)

MSF: *throws a wad of paper at Sonic.* read the disclaimer.

Sonic: Why me?

MSF: Because I have Microsoft Word and could make you participate in a gigantic yaoi orgy on a whim.

Sonic: Fine, fine. "Mega Sonic Fan does not, will not, and never has owned any Sonic characters mentioned in this story, all belong to SEGA. He's also a sucker for any scenes that involve me doing dirty acts to—"

MSF: *snatches it away* you aren't supposed to read that part!!!

Without any further interruption, I present Chapter 4.))

Unorthodox

Sonic was laying on a metal platform while inside a large examining capsule (which his new Werehog state barely fit in) lined with little metal boxes designed to open and prod the subject with different chemicals to test for reactions. He was particularly cramped and agitated from this.

"TAILS! That hurts!" Sonic yelled as he was poked with a small needle in the arm.

"Sorry, Sonic! I'm trying to do this as fast as I can!" Tails apologized as he entered a few more lines of command into the computer. Another yelp was heard from inside the tube.

Sonic was unsure of how much more he could take. It had been a whole hour of being stuck with torturous hypodermic needles, and the kitsune hadn't made much progress at all. He was happy that Knuckles wasn't there with him; the Echidna had thought it would be more subtle for Sonic to come home alone. It was bad enough with Tails in close proximity, as the first test had had a mechanical hand reach out and rub some type of chemical against his fur. Unfortunately, this arm was poised directly over his most sensitive area, working up quite the rigidity in Sonic when it performed the examination. Sonic had been glad that the capsule was positioned out of Tails direct line of sight, lest the fox see something he shouldn't.

Tails started up a conversation to calm the blue werehog. "So where were you yesterday?"

"You didn't get my text message?"

"Nope."

"Surprise, surprise…" Sonic groaned sarcastically. "I was with Knuckles." Sonic didn't want to reveal anymore to Tails just yet.

"Knuckles…?" Tails raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage to stand being around him that long? You're so rivaled he's practically your enemy."

"Well long story short, we 'kissed-and-made-up.'" Sonic snickered silently at his choice of words and then winced as another needle was shot into his arm.

Sonic could hear Tails tapping his fingers against the desk, thinking of a solution. "Well, I've tried everything that could be in the air or in the grass, but nothing works. Unless…" Tails was typing another line of coding into the terminal, causing a metal door above Sonic to open and reveal a UV lamp.

"It might have been the sun's light that was triggering it." The UV lamp turned on, and Sonic was hit with a feeling of relief, like a polar opposite of the feeling when he had transformed first. He examined himself, happy to find that his arms were back to their normal peach color, and his size was back to his 3'3'' stature.

"Then why was I perfectly fine all this time?" Sonic asked as he was released from the glass pod.

"Good question." Tails replied. "My theory is that you were so filled with Dark Gaia's power, it left residue of that energy in your body. It wouldn't activate immediately due to the energy that Chip had left as well attaching to you. Seems to have worn off, in any case, and it's only a theory." Tails saw Sonic's eyes fill with longing when he spoke of Chip.

Sonic shrugged off his nostalgia and put away his happy but wistful memories into a corner of his mind. "Makes sense, at least." Sonic made his way to the door, but stopped before turning the knob. If his relationship was going to become public at some point, it would likely be today. Tails needed a precursor to a warning, at least. "Hey Tails?"

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails swiveled his head from the screen to the hedgehog.

"Please, just tell me you won't forget that I'm the same Sonic you've always known, no matter what." He said slowly. Sonic had to compose himself to keep from letting loose a few tears. Damn emotional talks.

Tails was confused, likely due to the impulsiveness of it. "Got it, Sonic. I won't forget." He beamed.

"…Thanks." Sonic got out of the room as fast as he could, fearing that he may have already had hinted a little too much. Still, he felt reassured that Tails would still be his friend when he found out.

-o-

Sonic and Knuckles were headed out somewhere to eat today, under the guise that they were sparring up on Angel Island to anyone who had asked. Knuckles had suggested a small Italian restaurant just outside of Station Square, but well within walking distance. Sonic didn't enjoy Italian food that much, but he couldn't resist whenever Knuckles actually put thought into deciding on a place to romantically spend an afternoon.

They walked side by side, relishing in simply being near the other. Out on the streets it would be far too easy for word to spread, but Knuckles didn't mind enough to keep from holding Sonic's hand. (Who, once again, couldn't resist it when Knuckles was acting cuddly.)

"Knux, if someone we know sees us…" Sonic trailed off.

"Relax; Station Square is bigger than you think. We can't all do 10 laps around it in 5 minutes."

"I feel like someone is going to turn a corner at any second."

"What are you so scared of, anyway?" Knuckles inquired. "It's not like anyone would think any different of you if they knew."

Sonic remained silent, not fully comforted but a small bit better. Knuckles was still trying to make the blue blur feel more comfortable about being openly gay.

"Look, you don't have to start today, but please tell me you won't make us keep this a secret forever." Knuckles begged.

Sonic hung his head in thought for a few moments. "You're right." Sonic beamed a grin towards he echidna. "I've already given Tails a heads up… sort of." He added. Sonic curled around Knuckles' arm, keeping close to his crimson boyfriend.

Somewhere, a higher being was shunning the two on this day. He had almost mistaken the shrill scream for a banshee or a siren. Sonic dreadfully turned his head to see the furious pink girl stomping closer.

"TAKESHI MAURICE HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic winced as Amy used his full and legal name. He hated it when people called him Takeshi. "After all I've done for you, and after all the love I've shown you, you run off with… with… another MAN?!" She was slowly turning from pink to red as her fury rose. Small droplets of water were forming at the base of her eyes. "I'm DONE with you, Sonic!" She pulled her hand back, as if to slap the hedgehog, but turned the other way in a crying fit and ran back around the corner.

"Amy, wait a moment!" Sonic called after her, feeling bad for making her feel betrayed. "Knuckles, I'll be right back…" He groaned.

He came around the corner fast to catch up with Amy, but found her no where in sight. However, he could faintly hear her sobbing from an alley nearby.

"Go away, backstabber!" She managed to sob out. "You obviously don't care for how I feel about you." Her face was buried in her hands, muffling her words some.

Sonic knelt down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. He thought for a few moments, and then spoke. "Amy, I'm not gonna say I feel the way you do about me." Sonic explained. "But no matter that, you're still my friend, and I hate to see my friends in pain." He shuffled around so he could look her in the eyes, taking her hands away from her face as he did so. "You can be mad at me. I should have told you. I just want you to accept who I am. Nothing more."

Amy's crying had subsided into minor sobs, staring at Sonic with confused eyes. Moments later, she had picked up on letting her tear ducts wear themselves out. "I- I thought you loved _me!_ I dreamt about you all the time and I thought that we would always be together, Sonic!"

"I don't know what clued you into thinking I ever had feelings that way toward you, but that's not what I meant to send out." Sonic could see one of Knuckles dreadlocks blowing slightly into view from just around the corner. _Nosy echidna just has to eavesdrop on everything. _Sonic thought briefly.

Amy had planted her face into Sonic's stomach, dampening the soft peach fur. After a few moments, she was looking up at him with reddened eyes. "I'll do my best to stop loving you, Sonic." Her voice was wavy with emotion. "It'll be hard, but I- I'll try."

Sonic smiled brightly. "Just one more thing." He added. Amy looked up at him inquisitively. "Don't tell anyone about me and Knux. Not just yet, anyway. I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet."

Amy returned Sonic's smile. "No one will know."

"Thanks Amy." Sonic embraced the pink hedgehog one last time before helping her to her feet, and walking into the bright light of day again. She began to return to her hyper self, prancing and bouncing as she walked across the pavement.

"I um… I guess I'll see you later, Sonic." Without giving him a chance to respond, she strode off in the other direction, thinking hard about who she would follow now.

Knuckles casually walked up next to Sonic. "What was that about?"

"Like you don't know, you little spy." The hedgehog teased.

Knuckles felt a blush creep across his face. "I can't help it."

"Sure you can't." Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I don't really feel all that hungry anymore. Amy has a reputation for destroying my appetite."

"Whatever you want, Sonic. This evening is yours to spend." Knuckles pulled the blue mass closer.

"I was going to cut our stroll short and head back; I don't want to have to explain that again if anyone else comes along." Sonic hugged closer to Knuckles as they walked.

Knuckles wasn't all too surprised by this answer. In fact, he liked the idea for purposes yet to unfold. "Then I guess lets head to your place. We can find something subtle to do there, I guess."

"No need to." Sonic interjected. "Tails was going to test the X-tornado's weapon systems over the Sandopolis Zone today. We'll be all alone." Sonic smirked.

"All the better." Knuckles lightly kissed Sonic's cheek, not wanting to draw the full attention of the public. "Let's get going, then."

-o-

The entire walk back they had been chatting about their past adventures, all the way back to the first encounter with Metal Sonic and as recently as the Dark Gaia incidents. Sonic wasn't particularly in depth with that subject however; the sun would be setting soon, and he didn't know whether or not the werehog state would be upon him.

Sonic grabbed the key from on top of the porch light, unlocking the dark wooden door and opening his home to the red echidna. Sonic sat down on the sofa, patting the seat next to him for Knuckles to sit close.

"Damn, Sonic. I'm almost jealous of you and your feats." Knuckles awed.

"Meh, you don't give yourself enough credit. You stole jewels from a top ranking government spy, and not to mention bared the full boredom of guarding the master emerald day in and day out."

Knuckles chuckled. "I guess that makes us even…?" He suggested.

"Nope, I've still got a lot more on you, pal." Sonic teased, laying his head back to rest on the couch's armrest.

Knuckles grinned. "I hope you know how hit I am for you right now, Sonic."

Laughing, Sonic shot back. "Yeah, I do. You're drooling." He pointed to Knuckle's lower lip, which was producing a small stream of saliva. Knuckles blushed hard and wiped the spittle away. "Hah, I got you there." Sonic giggled. To his surprise, however, he felt soft lips crash into his as Knuckles dove on top of the azure-furred hedgehog. Caught in the heat of the moment, Sonic couldn't help but divulge the feeling of Knuckles tongue exploring his mouth. Summoning all his willpower, Sonic broke the kiss.

"Let's take this somewhere more appropriate." He said suggestively. Knuckles gladly obliged by grabbing his hand and yanking him up towards Sonic's room. They interlocked lips again at the top of the staircase, slowly advancing on the white door that was covered in posters. Sonic let one hand off of Knuckles' cheek to open the door…

Sonic froze. Knuckles was still in his lustful frenzy, but not but a few moments later he turned around, seeing something he wouldn't have ever imagined. There, in Sonic's bed, were Tails and Manic, both staring embarrassingly back at Sonic and Knuckles. They looked like they had been quite into it; Manic had his member buried into Tails' backside, with his hand still grasping the Kitsune's erect boyhood. Sonic was a bit dismayed when he saw the fresh white stains on his favorite bed sheets.

"You- You're with _Manic?!_" Sonic gawked.

"You're with _Knuckles?!_" Tails answered back. He and Manic began covering themselves frantically.

Knuckles blushed until his muzzle was as red as his fur. "This is a tad strange."

Manic also flushed with red. "I guess this means I shouldn't have laughed at you, Sonic." He worked out an embarrassed smile, and grabbed for his vest at the foot of the bed.

Sonic turned red, inching his way out the door. "I guess we'll let you um… get dressed, and we can talk in just a sec…?" He felt the term 'get dressed' was a little out of context, Manic being the only one who ever wore anything, but he knew they got the message.

"Sure thing, bro." Manic tried to act normal, but his attempt failed when his voice cracked.

Sonic backed out the door, accidentally catching a glimpse of Manic's manhood as he got up. _Ugh…_ Sonic shuddered, letting Knuckles feel the tremors that waved across his skin.

"I hear you there. That's just…"

"Wrong?"

"Yep."

As Sonic waited for Manic and Tails, he was thinking over something. _Now that I think about it, Tails got some action before I did… the minor, not even legally able to HAVE sex, got it before me, the hero with the huge fan base…_ Sonic felt extremely uke-ish now, being the elder of the two roommates but being the only virgin. He debated in his head whether or not he should simply do-the-dirty-dance with Knuckles right there, just to prove his manliness to the other two when they walked out of his room. Deciding against it, he laid his head back into Knuckles lap.

Tails sat in a bean bag chair nervously, plucking bits of dried cum out of his golden fur. Manic was pacing back and forth, wording an explanation of the circumstances for Sonic to hear.

"It's a little easier to accept than I thought at first since Sonic is, well, gay as well…" Tails spoke blankly. "I thought he'd kick me out or hate me or something…"

Manic spoke without looking to Tails. "Sonic wouldn't ever hate you, he's just not that kind of hedgehog." He said, hoping to comfort his young lover. "He won't be happy that we had sex in his bed, though." Manic glanced to Tails worriedly.

"Heh, I guess not…" Tails gave a light smile to Manic. "You don't think he'll hate you, do you?"

Manic snickered. "I helped him and that hot head hook up. He _can't _hate me."

"You helped them get together…?" Tails tilted his head in a pup fashion. "Why didn't you tell me he was together with Knuckles?" he inquired, slightly worried his emerald lover would lie.

"Sorry, but he didn't want it out just then. We haven't come out of the closet to anyone either, y'know." Tails simply looked down to the light blue carpet in thought. Manic stared toward the door. "They're waiting on us, let's go."

Tails gulped, realizing that both parties would have to come to truths with the other.

((see? SEE? One week. Didn't keep you waiting long! XD

ohhh yes. I wrote dirty. Not the kind of dirty you drooling fangirls (and fanboys) like, but that's PROGRESS for me. Lay off :( mmm, ManicxTails, lol. I'm so twisted. I'm not gonna give an estimate on the next chapter, it's a big one and it needs to be well written. Gonna be some violence and grief in it. Yup.))


	5. When you're Sonic, EVERYTHING moves fast

((…ok I lied. This chapter isn't going to be as big as I said, since that would be rushing into the storyline. But either way, this chapter will contain the scene you've all been waiting for… oh yes; Knuckles will get slammed by the werehog…))

When you're Sonic, EVERYTHING moves fast

"What the hell, Manic?" Sonic shouted as the two walked out of the room. "I could practically call you a child molester now! And in my bed, no less!" Sonic stormed over to his green brother.

"I'm not all that young, you know…" Tails objected.

"You're fourteen. You can't even legally get a license yet." Sonic spat out.

"Actually it was Tail's idea in the first place, Sonic." Manic interjected. "We were on some matchmaking website and… well… we were paired up together. Taking it as a joke, we set up a date here in Station Square. Things started getting more serious as time went on, and then Tails leaned in and—"

"I don't need the details!" Sonic interrupted.

"Jeez, calm down, bro." Manic backed off. "An explanation is an explanation."

Giving up on arguing with the green rodent, he turned his attention to Tails. "How come you didn't tell me about this?" He asked sincerely.

Tails thought up an answer that wouldn't make him as mad as Manic's did. "I didn't want you to be mad at me or kick me out… I mean, who wants to be friends with a closet fag…" Tails voice diminished.

This answer surprised Sonic. "You thought I would kick you out?" He placed his hands on the kitsune's shoulders. "Tails, I thought you'd know by now that nothing you decide to be will make me angry with you. You're practically a little brother to me." Neither Manic nor Knuckles had ever seen Sonic acting as sincere as he was at the moment. Both looked to each other with intonation of surprise on their faces.

Tails looked back up at the hedgehog, head still hanging like a wilted flower. "You're not gonna hit me or hate me…?" Tails asked reluctantly.

Sonic chuckled. "Tails, you might be one hell of a prodigy, but you act your age, sometimes." The azure-furred hedgehog stood and faced Manic, donning a squinting glare of warning.

"You all cooled off, yet?" Manic asked.

"That was borderline incest, you know."

Manic let out a scoffing breath. "Just because _you _had him 'adopted' into _your _lineage doesn't mean I have to recognize him as direct family."

Sonic shrugged, jumping a little as Knuckles wrapped a muscular arm around his waist. "Damn, I forgot you were even here, Knux."

"Gee, thanks." The echidna rolled his eyes, muttering something unintelligible beneath his breath.

Sonic smiled at him before returning his attention to Tails. "I'm not gonna go on saying you two can't be intimate, but please just be responsible, k?" Sonic remembered a few years back when he and Tails first had 'the talk', and the huge gap of conversation following the days afterwards. Tails had always tried to avoid the subject of sexual activity, hence why Sonic felt so stunned. It was just out of character.

"…kay."

"Now go do whatever it is you were gonna do today… besides '_that_'." Sonic dismissed the young fox and watched him uncomfortably walk down the staircase. Manic was definitely bigger than Sonic had always thought.

"Okay, so with 'homosexuality and drama; Act II' out of the way— Mmff!" Sonic was unable to finish his sentence as Knuckles drove his tongue into the hedgehog's mouth. Sonic, however, broke the kiss. "Jeez, you're certainly horny today."

"I dunno. Something about you being serious and not sarcastic for once kinda turned me on." Knuckles flushed at the face. "You act like such a mommy." Knuckles started a mocking snicker.

"I'm filed as his guardian, Knux. I almost am." Sonic gave knuckles a stern look, backing away slightly for breathing room. Knuckles laughed and went back into a loving kiss, not minding that Tails and Manic were both just downstairs. Sonic relished in the taste and feel of this red lover for a few moments before breaking off to speak again. "Are we just gonna continue what we were getting into earlier…?"

Knuckles lightly kissed him several times before speaking. "If you want, but I'm gonna suggest we use the guest room." Knuckles gestured toward a bland white door to his left. "I'm not going to touch your bed till you have new sheets."

Sonic kissed back, placing his palms against Knuckles' face. "Fine by me." Sonic led Knuckles back into the well-kempt guest room, inside which was a high raised bed and an ornately carved wood vanity. There was one large window on the back wall, covered by old style white curtains that draped like flowing robes down onto the window sill.

"This is the nicest room in the house, and you don't even use it…" Knuckles said as his eyes wandered around the room, amazed.

"Oh, it's about to be used, alright." Sonic added with a devious grin.

"Weren't you just calling _me_ horny earlier?"

"Yeah, I was." Sonic worked his way back into the echidna's mouth, continuing from where they left off. Slowly, they migrated over towards the bed, before finally positioning themselves on the mattress, Knuckles on top of Sonic.

"Before we get too into this," Knuckles began, "just know that we can stop at any time. No one is forcing you to do this, and we _are _going really fast about this. I can satisfy my needs later." Knuckles stared him sternly in the eyes. Sonic contemplated for a few moments.

"Go ahead. I'm ready for this." Both stared into each other's prismatic, colorful eyes, entranced by the pools of silent emotions. Knuckles seized the moment with a light laugh.

"As you wish." Once again, the ruby furred anthropomorph inserted his tongue into Sonic's mouth, but this time he was more vigorous and dominate than previous times. Sonic yipped a little when he felt the gloved hand move rousingly up his inner thigh; payback for last time, Sonic thought. The actions were causing him to become quite rigid; he felt his sheath thickening and his cock sliding out of its fleshy confinements. This was not unnoticed by Knuckles, who quickened the speed his hand was moving across the soft blue fur, until his fingertips reached a now fully erect pink member. Having his lips still busy interlocking with Sonic's, he drew things to a close in the north and moved his head farther south, getting ever closer to forever entering the forbidden territory of another man…

Sonic was getting nervous with the same feelings, and knowing that this was the binding act of it all. He couldn't go back to women after this. All it took was a look down at a certain region of the echidna pressed into his blue fur and a short span of eye contact and all doubt was erased.

Knuckles saw his face light up and took the cue, moving his lips down to embrace the pink mass. Sonic moaned slightly at the instantaneous pleasure that swept across him as Knuckles' tongue danced gracefully across his member. The hedgehog bucked into Knuckles' mouth, spurting small amounts of pre across the echidna's tongue. Knuckles gagged slightly at the bitter taste, attempting to force the miniscule but strong-tasting amount of liquid down his throat.

"Heh, having trouble, Knux?" Sonic said in between grunts and moans. Knuckles' just glared at him and stopped all movement. "Aww, don't be such a party pooper." Sonic whined. Still without a word, Knuckles returned his attention to Sonic's manhood, inciting more moans from the blue blur. At this point, Sonic was squirming in the feelings that went through him as his red boyfriend worked his way further down Sonic's length. Knuckles, now starting to get used to the taste, moved a hand up near Sonic's groin, gently rolling the hedgehog's blue-furred orbs. With the added attention to his testicles, Sonic's whimpers grew in volume, to the point where Knuckles worried that Manic and Tails would hear him clear downstairs. He was almost certain that they did, though, when he felt his mouth being filled with a thick warm substance, and Sonic's voice yelling out "Knux, I- I'm gonna blow!" Unable to swallow fast enough, some of Sonic's cum leaked from the corners of his mouth and onto the conveniently white colored bedspread. Knuckles gagged again when his tongue finally tasted the salty substance coating it.

"Well, _that _was a nice display of stamina." Knuckles said sarcastically, wiping away a stream of cum from a corner of his mouth.

"It's not like I whack it every night like you do, Knux."

"Oh Shut up." Knuckles' face flushed red. He knew Sonic had heard him in the bathroom at one point in time; he had put little hints like that in more than a few smart remarks over time. "I'll be right back. I need to get something." Knuckles darted out the door without giving Sonic a chance to object.

"Knuck- damn it." Sonic sat back and hoped that his brother was still downstairs; Knuckles hadn't given any thought to the fact that his cock was still erect as the Eiffel tower. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted however, as the light from outside darkened and a feeling grew in his stomach…

Knuckles was trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting the extra attention of Tails and Manic at the moment. He was pretty sure that they were entranced by the television; the many bleeps and yells were an obvious signal that Hell's Kitchen was on. On the corner of a small shelf, he found the small tube of lubricant he was looking for. Sonic didn't hide these kinds of things very well. He snatched it up, and jumped when he heard a deep throated yet somewhat muted roar come from the guest room. Knuckles ran back into the elaborate bedroom to find a familiar yet alien face looking back at him.

"Oh come on…" Sonic complained, staring in annoyance at his new muscular arms and shaggy fur. He looked up at Knuckles with an I'm-so-sorry expression, hoping they could continue nonetheless.

"Sonic, it's not like you've turned into the loch ness monster. You're just a hedgehog with a few… modifications." Knuckles waved the small tube from behind his back, displaying it to the dismayed werehog. "You really should hide stuff like this a little better. I was pretty sure I saw a toy back there with it, too." Sonic, even through his light blue muzzle-fur, turned a red that matched the fur of the scarlet echidna. He turned his gaze towards the window. "I knew that would leave you gaping." Knuckles walked slowly over to Sonic, smirking deviously. However, he didn't know about the werehog's extendable reach. Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the arm and pulled his face to his.

"My turn." He whispered. Sonic pressed his lips against Knuckles and took the small tube from his palm. Knuckles would have had a few objections to this, but Sonic's tongue was blocking any coherent sentence from leaving the echidna's mouth. The indigo werehog backed off a bit, squeezing the tube as a slippery chemical coated his finger. He began kissing Knuckles once again, this time sneaking his hand around to his tail hole and pushing a finger in. the red echidna yelped in pain, tears threatening to spill over at the sudden, sharp pain.

"Ouch… damn, that hurts." Knuckles whimpered.

"It'll pass, don't worry." Sonic replied soothingly.

"Ha, I should have guessed you'd taken it in the ass a few times. Make that 'I saw a USED toy back there.'"

"Shaddup." Sonic forced a second clawed finger in, inciting more yelps from Knuckles. After a short while, though, He was catching onto the sensation, feeling more of the pleasure and less of the pain, all the while violently kissing his lycanthropic lover.

"S-Sonic," Knuckles said with quick breaths, "I think I'm ready."

Sonic removed his fingers from the echidna's backside. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sonic nodded, turning Knuckles into position; his red legs over Sonic's shoulders, the hedgehog poised for entrance.

"If you say so." Sonic pressed his member to Knuckles rear entrance, slowly inserting the pink organ until it was half way in, then pulled back out up to the head. A small bit faster, he thrust back in and Knuckles let out a small yip. Knuckles was having trouble taking the full length; the new werehog form came with a few extra benefits that Sonic had overlooked the first few transformations. Nonetheless, the crimson marsupial was enjoying every moment, the pace picking up in speed. Sonic was uttering low, rumbling growls as he worked his member deeper into Knuckles. As the heat of the moment increased, Sonic moved his large hand towards Knuckles' thick length, stroking gently as he pounded into the red echidna.

It wasn't long before the speed and arousal was getting to them, both gasping for air as they were only seconds away from climax. Knuckles was the first to go, slinging his seed all across his lover's white-furred chest. The feeling of Knuckles' rear tightening around his member caused Sonic to release not long after. Knuckles was filled with the werehog's cum, some of it leaking out and oozing down his long, crooked tail. Both took a quick breather, catching their breath and reorganizing their scrambled thoughts.

"Holy shit, Sonic, why didn't we do that sooner?" Knuckles gasped.

"Because you didn't want it, remember?"

"…touché." Knuckles pulled Sonic's head down to his level, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before crawling underneath the ornate comforter. "I don't know about you, but retiring to sleep early sounds really good right now."

Sonic slipped into the bed along with Knuckles, sliding down to eye level with him. "Sounds great, Knux." Neither said a word as they fell into slumber; all their feelings had been communicated without a sound.

--------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Tails had started listening to Sonic's IPod, unable to bear the moans that had emanated through the upstairs flooring and into the living room. _Hypocrite…_

((Ok. I want not a word about this from Angel, Leslie, or Christian. Haha, laugh at me silently.

Otherwise, R&R! My first lemon scene. : P I hope it pleases you horny little bastards. Gutter minds, all of you. GUTTER MINDS!!))


End file.
